User talk:Ghostmedic1223
LETS TALK!!! and Epicfaces Unnecessary Blinking Plant Please, STOP making unnecessary blinking plant pictures. Instead, contributing for the wiki some PAGES. This is NOT the Plants vs Zombies Blinking Character Creator. And SEND your blinking picture to Cofee BAM! . Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 04:15, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Did you do that? Are you the one that wrote random stuff and vandalized the Zombie Graveyard page??? If it's you then why did you do that?If you didn't then sorry. Please respond on My Talk Page Sincerely,Dr Edgar Zomboss Evil Blogs LET'S TALK! Because I added your blinking plants on my page because they look cool.P.S.,I noted that they aren't mine.user talk:pvzaddict1276Wanna Talk?????????? 15:45, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Doomlapeno OK. You'll have it.Dung Dinh Anh 16:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Light-shroom Ok u can!Now its urs! My YT account My youtube account is kimimarofan77,my vids might not be interesting as they are plenty of wrestling videos Evil Blogs LET'S TALK! Websites 'n stuff You didn't created this website, why did you add it to your userpage? By the way, Dung Dinh Anh didn't give you premission to add Hypno-nut in your userpage yet, why did you still add it? Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 09:19, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ? What do you mean by pictures in toolbars? You mean like the Motarplant picture in the corner?My page.TalkBlogs from iPlansthrust.com 09:23, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Please Yaaay!!! Too shy to show.. I failed to combine zombies to full mutated zombies! Disco Sunflower Well,Ghostmedic1223, that's the best i could do: Discoflower oooooooooo oooooooooo [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 19:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC) You welcome Do you like it? [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 09:41, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: hello Sure! Spying Well, you gave it away. My page.TalkBlogs [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']]I Love Wiki 07:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) WHY? Why did you steal the Santa-shroom? I've seen it on an Youtube video, not by you. Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 16:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: POLLS No Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 11:59, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Emoticons U forgot>>> My pageTalkBlogs 20:36, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Pokemons vs Zombies Check out the latest screenshot: Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 17:07, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Barrow Sure bro bro. Btw, it is called "borrow" not "barrow" Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 12:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello it's me, Cuteyz What is your avatar? It's creepy! re:Update NO!!! No u dont! Durianpultz44 Wanna talk?? iDurianz.com 18:09, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I will delete the Essential Meme Plant (Later) Sorry GM! I will delete the Essential Meme-Plant, BECAUSE: *You add The meme-Nut Bros in the Formula Without my Permission. NEX TIME ASK PERMISSION BEFORE ADD SOMEONE ELSE'S PLANT IN A FORMULA! DON'T BE SAD! (or angry) You're an Apple! LOL! My Contributions> 13:01, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Pixleguy PIXLEGUY!!! Code: pixleguy Avatar Plz change ur avatar. WHY?! Cuz it scares me! I saw you... I saw you Message to ZJ. What is the name of the safe copyright thing? Note: if you want to make a safe copyright don't ask Jelo/another admins. You're an Apple! LOL! My Contributions> 14:52, October 21, 2011 (UTC)